She's the one
by Yazawa Maki
Summary: Nico Yazawa... who don't even care about love...but, will it change by the time she met her classmate,seatmate,housemate, and even study-partners... Maki Nishikino?
1. Chapter 1

**Nico's P.O.V**

I ran towards the Comfort room because of "Call of Nature" and the flag ceremony is almost starting so I guess I will call it "Flag Ceremony in the Comfort Room!" Ahhh I don't want this! maybe it's because of the expired milk I drank earlier... After that when I went outside the comfort room I bumped a girl.

"Hey watch were you going!" She said

"I'm sorry okay? You don't have to shout at me" I said and a little fart came from my butt

"..." We became silent, AHHHH! This is too embarrassing! I want to die!

"I need to go!" I said as I ran further from her... When I arrived at the court,the flag ceremony is over

"Where were you Nico-chan? We've been looking for you" Honoka said

"Ahhh ummm... It's a secret" I said

"Well okay then" She smiled

"Where's Kotori?" I asked

"She's there on the stage receiving her award for being the most creative designer in this school" She smiled

"Ohhh ok" I said

"May I call on Nico Yazawa to receive her award for being the first place of the Essay Writing" The Teacher call my name as I went on the stage and receive my award... After that we all went to our respective classroom to start for today's class

"As you can see... We have a new student who will join us in this school year..so make sure to make friends with her okay?" Our teacher said and my classmates nod, the new student went inside our classroom...

"YOU!?" I shouted and stand up, I can feel that my classmates are looking at me

"Ohhh it's the Idiot from earlier" She smirked

"You two met?" The teacher said

"Yup... an awkward first meeting" She smiled

"Ohh...well anyway, introduce first" The teacher said

"I'm Maki Nishikino, nice to meet you guys" She said

"Thanks for that Maki-chan...you will be sitting beside Yazawa Nico" The Teacher said

"What?! No way!" I shouted

"That's our seating arrangement Nico" The teacher said

"Well... I guess I have to seat beside Nico Yazawa" Maki said as she went into her seat

"Okay then as you can see we have an Educational tour this Saturday so pack up your things and get ready for that day" The teacher announced

"'kay" my classmates said

 **Nico's P.O.V**

Today is Saturday..the day of our Educational Tour.. I hope it will be successful...

"Hey Nico" A girl said

"E-Eri!" I said

"Let me help you.. I know that your bag is heavy hehehe" She smiled

Ayase Eri the most beautiful girl in the school many girls fell in love with her but she's in love with someone else and I don't know who... but now most of the girls are in love with that Idiot Maki because of her coolness in class even Tojo Nozomi who is deeply in love with Eri was now in love with Maki...

"No..it's okay,I got this" but before she could reply she get my bag and carry it inside the bus

"Let's sit beside each other" she smiled

"Ohh okay then" I sit beside her since we are the last one who went inside the bus

"Teacher!" Maki raised her hands

"What is it Maki?" the teacher asked

"Where will Nico Yazawa supposed to sit?" She asked and the teacher look at the paper she was holding

"Nico will sit beside Nishikino Maki" The teacher said

"Even in the bus there's a sitting arrangement?!" I said and the teacher nod so,I have no choice but to stand up and sit beside the Idiot Maki

"Rules are Rules" She said and smiled at me, after that she put on her headset and try to sleep and the teacher called her so I pull down her headset

"What's your problem?" She said

"Teacher is calling you" I said

"Ahhh yes?" Maki said

"Well I don't want somebody to sleep when I'm still talking" the teacher replied

"Sorry" she said and looked at me

"Rules are Rules" I smiled

"Whatever" She said

As we are on our way to our destination...everyone is asleep except me because I'm still busy deleting some photos on my camera as I look at Maki she was peacefully asleep but she's drooling so I take a picture to her and making sure that there's no flash... after some couple of minutes the teacher wake up

"Class...we're almost there so please be ready" she said and Maki woke up

"Good Morning Sleepyhead you are like an angel when you're sleeping " I smiled as I let Maki looked on the picture I take earlier

"Delete that Idiot" She said

"No way" I said

"If you won't maybe I will tell our classmates about that time when we first met...the time when you-"

"Sorry...Sorry...I will delete it okay" I said

 **Maki's P.O.V**

"hehehehe Good Girl" I smiled

Nico Yazawa...an interesting girl,and she's my mission so that I can get whatever I want..I just have to make friends with her

 **FLASHBACKS**

"No laptop,No games,No brand new car if you can't complete your mission" My mom said

"What mission?" I said

"You just need to make friends with Yazawa Nico and make her feel that she's not alone in this world" My mom said

"Okay then...if that's what you want Mom" I said

"And make sure you will know something about her okay?" She said and I nod

 **END OF FLASHBACKS**

"Nico-chan you okay in there?" Eri said

"Ahhh Yes" Nico smiled

"Call me if you need anything" Eri said

"Okay" Nico said

"Did you delete it already?" I asked

"Yeah..." Nico said

"Well that's good then" I said

"W-well...any-anyways..Maki...d-do y-you have a pl-plastic b-bag?" Nico asked

"Eh? No...Sor-Hey!" I said as Nico vomit on my pants I stand up and luckily we arrived at our destination so I went outside the bus and look for a comfort room.

 **Nico's P.O.V**

"Did you delete it already?" Maki asked

"Yeah..." I said nervously...my stomach hurts and I want to vomit

"Well that's good then" She said

"W-well...any-anyways..Maki...d-do y-you have a pl-plastic b-bag?" I asked

"Eh? No...Sor-Hey!" I can't help it...I vomit on Maki's pants and she suddenly stood up and went outside the bus, Everyone is looking at me and they look so mad

"Why did you vomit on Maki's pants Nico!?" Nozomi shouted at me

"I-it was an accident" I said without looking at her and I went outside the bus and look for Maki,suddenly my phone vibrated

To:Nico Yazawa

 _Idiot! Where are you? I'm here outside the front gate..help me buy some new clothes..this is Maki anyway_

From:81*******

"Where are you going Nico?" Eri hold my hands

"I need to help Maki" I said

"Let me come with you then" She said and I let her..I don't have time to ask her why...When we arrived Maki was there waiting for me

"Eri is here too?" She said

"I just want to come with Nico,Maki-chan" Eri smiled

"Ughhh whatever... come let's go" Maki said as she pulled me and let me get inside the taxi...when the 3 of us are inside... Maki broke the silence

"We have a 2 hours break before the orientation..." She said

"We know..." Eri said

When we arrived at the nearest mall...Maki is now choosing clothes she wants, after couple of minutes...she is still choosing

"Jeez...could you pick any clothes already?...Me and Eri are waiting for you for almost an hour" I said

"Just wait okay?" She said

"Just buy anything... besides I will pay for it you Idiot!"I said

"Ugghhhhh okay then and I'm not an Idiot" She said and I sigh

 **Nico's P.O.V**

After buying Maki's clothes we went back to our destination...when we arrived our classmates are still a little angry at me except Honoka,Kotori and Eri of course

"Maki! You alright? I'm worried about you" Nozomi said as she hug Maki

"I'm fine" Maki replied

"Class! The orientation is starting! come this way" The teacher said and we all went to a big room and sit on the floor

"Okay...before we start..let's play a game" the host said so all of us stands up and wait for the host to speak

"this is just a simple game... I just want you to group yourselves on the number I will tell and tell the name of the person you hated the most" The host asked and all of us nod

"Group yourself into 2!" The host shouted and me and Maki got paired up

"Ohhh Nico and Maki...who is the person you hated the most Nico-chan?" The host asked

"M-Maki-chan" I said

"How about you Maki-chan?"

"Nico" She said and the two of us let go

"Well... I guess we will end this game...sit down on the floor" the host said and I sit on the floor Honoka and Kotori are sitting on my right and Maki is sitting on my left

"Next is I want Nico to introduce herself to her classmates and tell something about her" the host said and I stand up

"I'm Nico Yazawa... my parents died when I was still a baby and my granny take good care of me but she died last year and I'm living alone in a house" I said as my tears are starting to fall...so I decided to go outside of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nico's P.O.V**

I cried outside the room and I do not know that Maki was there watching me...

"You can cry on my shoulders if you want" She smiled... I slightly smiled and ran towards her and I cried with all my heart

"Let the pain go" She said

After couple of minutes I stopped..

"Thanks Maki" I said

"Welcome" She smile and I also smiled back

"Friends?" She asked

"...Friends" I smiled again

After couple of hours it's about time to go back to our academy and still the same sitting arrangement in the bus

"Here" Maki gave me 3 plastic bags

"For what?" I asked

"Maybe you will vomit again so I gave you that, if you still need more..just tell me" She said and put her headset and try to sleep

"Okay" I smiled and stare at her so she pull down her headset and watch me

"You need anything?" She said

"You have a good side too, you know" I said

"Idiot!" She said and looked away so I just giggled

After 2 hours of sleep we finally arrived at our Academy

"Nico-chan wanna watch us?" Eri asked

"watch what?" I said

"Watch us.. draw" She smiled

"You need to go home Nico-chan... I guess you're already tired" Maki said

"Hey...Nishikino Maki,right? Do you want to join us? but before that...do you know how to draw?" Eri said

"Of course..." She smiled

"Then let's fight" Eri winked

"Sure" Maki smiled

"We'll go first Nico-chan... by the way Honoka is looking for you earlier" Eri said as she drag Maki with her

"Nico-chan!" Honoka shouted while running towards me

"Hi Honoka,Kotori" I smiled

"Somebody is in love" Kotori said

"So who? Eri or Maki?" Honoka said

"Eh? What are you guys talking about?" I asked

"who will you pick? Eri or Maki?" Honoka asked

"ANTI! I'm not in love with them ,you know" I said

"Well... I guess You and Maki are good couple" Honoka said

"No...Nico and Eri is the best" Kotori said

"Whatever...let's go" I said

 **Eri's P.O.V**

Yeah..Many girls are in love with me...but the one I love don't love me...I was talking about...Nico Yazawa... The one I truly love... I don't know how to confess my feelings to her...she's so smart,cute, and beautiful and she don't have time to fall in love with someone...I don't know who to get closer to her... I really love Nico-chan...she's the only girl I need in the rest of my life...

 **Nico's P.O.V**

When we arrived, Maki and Eri is now starting to draw so I sit at the corner with Honoka and Kotori and wait for them...after an hour Maki is now finish..she's so good at drawing! She drew a girl who is holding an orange cat and the girl is looking on a road with rains while Eri drew two girls who are holding in each others hands and going to a road of love

"You're really good at drawing Maki" Eri said

"You too" Maki said without looking at her then suddenly I feel dizzy..maybe it's because of the smell of the paint

"You okay Nico?" Maki asked

"Ahhhh yes..." I said and still feel a little dizzy

"I'm driving you home" she said

"No..it's fine...I'll go by myself.." I said

"Just come" Maki drag me outside the room and went to the parking lot of our school and she let me get inside in her beautifulcar

"Give me your address" She said so I gave my address and she drove me towards my home...I slept on Maki's car and my dizziness vanish after a 30 mins. Sleep...

"This is the address right?" She asked

"Ahhh yes...why don't you come in"I said and she nod

When we went inside, I went to the kitchen and get some juice and bread..after that I went to the living room,where Maki is sitting

"Your alone in this house?" She asked

"Yup...ever since granny died I was living on my own.. I don't want to sell this house because this is the place where me and my granny have a great bond together" I said

"Ohhh" Maki said and drink the juice

"You know...You're really good at drawing Maki-chan" I smiled

"I'm not that good hehe" She smiled a little

"Jeez... oh by the way... you like cats Maki-chan? I can tell because of your drawing earlier" I said

"I don't really like cats...but when I see a cat I can remember someone...someone who always makes me happy...the girl who changes me into something good" She said

"Ohhh...your girlfriend?" I asked

"... hehe it's a secret... by the way I guess I have to go now" She said

 **Maki's P.O.V**

"Ohhh...your girlfriend?" Nico asked

"... hehe it's a secret... by the way I guess I have to go now" I said and trying too change the topic

"Ohh is that so? Okay then" Nico said and I went outside her house and went inside my car and went home

When I arrived home...my mom was there,reading a newspaper

"I'm home mom" I said

"Welcome back" She said with a smile

"I figured something about Nico...she's living on her own now since the day her granny died... she's a kind girl too" I said

"Well that's good..." She smiled again and I went upstairs,when I went inside my room...I put my bag on my bed and went near my study table and watched the pictures on my mini board...

"Rin...why did you leave me alone like this?..." I said while holding a picture of me and my girlfriend


	3. Chapter 3

**Nico's P.O.V**

Several days pass...After class, I decided to watch Eri draw since I have nothing to do... I'm also looking for Maki but she's nowhere to be found...maybe she went home already

"Hey Nico! So,how's my drawing?" Eri asked

"Perfect!" I said and smiled

"Where's Maki?" She asked

"I don't know anyway" I said

"Hey Nico...I have a question" She said

"What is it?" I said

" D-...Do you like Maki?" She asked

"hehehehe of course not... I will never fall for a person who have no brain" I said

"Hehehe with that you make me fall in love with you more" She said

"huh?" I looked so surprised

"Just joking hehehehe" She said

"what did you say huh? Nico-chan?" Wait...that's not Eri's voice...

"M-Maki...chan" I said and she turn around and run away and I ran after her

"Maki wait!" I said and hold her hands

"Don't talk to me ever again!" She said with a loud voice

"That was just a joke" I said

"A joke? Really? Hahaha I'm laughing now Nico-chan because you really make me laugh on a joke who can hurt someones feelings!" She said and went inside her car and drove away

"Maki...chan..." I said and I have no choice but to go home...When I arrived in my house, there was a visitor

"Ummm excuse me...do you need anything?" I said

"Nico Yazawa right? We're friends of your parents and I need you to know something about your granny" The woman said

 **Nico's P.O.V**

"Your granny is not really your real granny...she is just a maid on your parents house... after that car accident, before it exploded your granny gets you outside the car and she's too late to save your parents... she wanted to say sorry for not telling the truth but she said that when she's with you..you're the reason why she wanted to live and she wants to take good care of you..." The woman said

"Granny is not my real grandmother?" I said and she nod

"But we want you to stay with us...don't worry we will be the one who will take good care of you now" They smiled

"Well...if you say so...maybe I will sell this house..." I said

"If that's what you want" The man said

After a couple of minutes, they went home...

 **Maki's P.O.V**

When I arrived in my house I went inside my room and still remembered on what Nico said

"Who have no brain?... what am I... crazy? If I have no brain why am I in a school and learned something...I never imagined that Nico-chan is a person who talk necessary things... I thought that she's different from anybody in school..." I said until I fell asleep...


	4. Chapter 4

**Maki's P.O.V**

the next day I woke up early and when I went outside my room my Mom and Dad are carrying big boxes

"What are you doing Mom?" I asked

"ohh you woke up early...come help me carry this...there's a new person who will live with us" My mom said

"Ohhh new maid?" I asked

"Nope... it's Yazawa Nico" she said

"What?!" I said

"Maki-chan" Nico said right behind me, I just looked at her

"You woke up so early but you're always late in class you know" She smiled

"Didn't I tell you not to talk with me again?" I said coldly

"Hehehehe we're in the same house...so it's a kind of awkward if the two of us won't talk right?" She said

"I gotta go" I said

"Ehhhh? Let's go to school together" She said

"Maki... from now on You and Nico will go to school together ok?" My Mom said

"Ughhh...ok fine" I said and get my bag and went inside my car...Nico followed

"I will eat breakfast there in school..." I said to my Mom

"Okay dear" She said

When we arrived at the parking lot of our school... I said something to Nico

"Don't tell anybody that we are living in the same house okay?" I said

"You're not mad at me anymore?" She asked

"Yeah" I smiled slightly

"Alright then" She smiled back

When we arrived at our classroom I sit beside her since we are seatmates..after that Honoka and Kotori came

"Yo Maki-chan,Nico-chan" Honoka cheered

"Hey" I said

"So...how's you and Nico? Getting along well?" She asked me

"Well...we're friends anyway hehehe" I smiled and then the teacher came in and Honoka and Kotori went to their seats

"Ok... let's get on with this directly... it's almost examination so please stand up those I will call... Eri Ayase,Honoka Kousaka,Kotori Minami,Nozomi Tojo, Umi Sonoda,Hanayo Koizumi... and... Nico Yazawa" The teacher said so they all stand up

"The 7 of you will pick one of the persons I will call now... Aika Akiyama,Chinatsu Fujimoto,Ayane Fukui,Haruka Hisakawa,Kaori Hayashi,Miki Kawaguchi, and... Maki Nishikino" Wait what? My name is called but still confused on what's going on... so I just stand up

 **Nico's P.O.V**

"Eri's group is Group A and Maki's Group is Group B...now Group B will pick a partner from Group A" The teacher said

"Maki you can pair up with me" Nozomi shouted

"Ahhh Sorry Nozomi but I'm going to pair up with Nico" Maki said

"you're going to pair up with me?" I asked

"Well... I know that the girls in this classrooms don't like you except for Honoka,Kotori and Eri...and Also me...so I just want to be your partner that's all" She smiled and I blushed a little

"T-Thanks" I said without looking at her

"Ok... now that you're already with your partner...you see the examinations are coming and Group B are the ones having a lower grades and Group A are the ones having the highest grades so I want Group A to help Group B to study...from now on your partner is your study partner" The teacher said

"Ehhhh?!" Maki got surprised, I just laugh

"Don't laugh Idiot!" She said

"Sorry,Sorry... is just that.. I thought that we are partners for some activities but helping you to study is an another story hahhahaha" I continue to laugh

"Grrrrrrrr" Maki pout and she's so cute and it makes me blushed again

 _Cute?...wait... what did I just say... jeez what is this feeling I have right now_ I thought

"You stop?" She said

"Ahhhh yeah hehehe" I said and still blushed a little

After class me and Maki went home directly and when we arrived...

"Where's mom?" Maki asked one of her maids

"Your parents have a business trip today and they will be back next week" The maid said

"Ohhhh okay then" Maki said

"When are we going to start studying Maki?" I asked her

"Maybe later" She said and went inside her room but I push the door wide open and went inside her room

"Hey! Get outside my room you Idiot!" She said

"Maki...is it always like this?" I asked her

"Geez... it's my choice if I want my room to be messy" She said coldly

"well...let's clean first your room and after that let's start" I said and she just nod

After couple of minutes of cleaning I saw the mini board of Maki near her study table

"Maki... is she your girlfriend?" I asked

"... Ex-girlfriend" She said and looked down

"Ohhh sorry about that..." I said

"It's okay hehehe" She smiled a little

"Can I know your story?" I asked

"Ahhhhh...s-sure" She said

 **Maki's P.O.V**

"So...tell me... I'm listening" She smiled

"it started on a day with a gray sky...I was always alone in school and even in my house because my parents are always on a business trip... I have no friends in school but on that day...everything changed..." I said

 **FLASHBACKS**

"I forgot my umbrella again..." I said while looking for my umbrella in my bag...I have no choice but to go home without an umbrella

"Jeez...do you want to have a fever nyaa?" A girl asked behind me

"Ummm excuse me?" I said

"Rin Hoshizora...nice to meet you Maki-chan" Rin smiled

"Ugh...n-nice to meet you too" I said and she shared her umbrella to me

"You know Maki-chan... I've always wish that you and me will be friends" She said

"W-Why is that?" I asked

"Well... I can see that you're a good person and a responsible one nyaa" She said cheerfully

"Do you always have to say "Nyaa"?" I asked

"Yup!... I love cats and cats loves to make friends with someone who is beautiful and cute...and... the truth is …... I have a crush on you Maki-chan" she smiled and I was so surprised

 **END OF FLASHBACKS**

"After that...Rin is the one who is always there by my side until I fell in love with her and we became lovers" I said

"Ehhhhh... that's why you drew a cat last time" She said and I nod

"Well... it's an unforgettable story I guess... a love that started on a rainy day"She smiled

" Yeah" I smiled back

"Well then... let's start studying" She said and I nod

 **Nico's P.O.V**

"Then let's call it a day" I smiled to Maki and it seems like she fell asleep so I pat her head

"You're a troublesome seatmate...Maki-chan" I giggled and went into my room and sleep...

The next day... Me and Maki went to school together...

"Hhehehe" I giggled

"Something wrong?" She asked

"It's a kind of weird... because you're my classmate...my seatmate...my housemate and my study partner..." I smiled to her

"Yeah..." She smiled back

After class... Me and Maki decided to go home early because she wants to study but the time Maki was about to drove her car towards her house she stopped in the gate of our school

"Maki?" I said but Maki didn't reply...she just stare on the two persons in front of us and they're so familiar

"isn't that Rin and Eri?" I said and she went outside her car and went towards them

"Maki!" I said and I also went towards Rin and Eri

"What are you doing here?" Maki said

"Maki...chan" Rin said to her

"So you replace me to her huh?!" Maki pointed Eri

"Yes! Because I realize that you and I were not meant to be!" Rin said

"Maki let's go..." I said as I pulled Maki

"Nico wait!" Eri said, I just stare at her and let Maki get inside her car and I followed

"Let's go..." Maki said as she drove her car away from Rin and Eri

When we arrived at Maki's house...

"Let's start studying Maki-chan" I said

"ummmmm maybe next time Nico-chan" She said and went inside her room...


End file.
